Wasurenai
by of quills on parchment
Summary: I'll never forget. Don't let me be a memory, a photograph taken, nor a picture in your mind. I won't be forgotten. Fuji muses. FujiRyo. Thrill Pair.


Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama strictly belongs to Konomi-san.

* * *

**Wasurenai **

**Written by the Author **

**Nether Assiah

* * *

**

_If there was actually one thing I can believe in,_

_I would have believed in you._

_If there is one laugh I can spare,_

_I would have smiled at you._

_If my tears are only here to fall,_

_I would cry for you._

_Yet all follows time,_

_Don't let me be a memory._

A smile decorated that usually impassive face as he gazed at him from behind his shoulder, golden eyes twinkling with emotion that usually lay beneath the boy's bratty arrogance. It was tolerable, however, with a twelve-year-old's cuteness to balance that arrogance. His gold eyes flickered with fire, neither heated nor cool, depending on the time. Yet he had come to reminisce as the boy's eyes glazed, transforming into hellion orbs of passion.

Fuji Syuusuke smiled at the picture in his hand. His shoulder-length brown hair, framing the pale face delicately, as cerulean eyes saw not the picture, but beyond it. He knew that face—he remembered it.

His frown in displeasure, his heated glare when teased, and his indifference when it came to his sempais' foolishness. Cocky brat. But still, the young man's amused smile remained as he wandered within the land of his memories. He remembered the boy's determination, and the fire as he played the only sport he loved to play—tennis.

_How long should I go drifting in the rain,_

_For a person who I know_

_Will never feel this pain?_

_Beneath this rain, I could not see_

_You were almost in tears,_

_Not a smile graced your face,_

_Don't let me be a memory._

The boy intrigued him. It gave him a new kind of thrill. Fuji had mused, he recalled, when he had been in his last year of junior high. _Such a brazen kid, _he had thought, blue eyes opened, gazing at the boy who ignorantly ignored the older boy. It didn't matter how much he was up, the brat always managed to make a comeback.

His deceptively innocent smile turned into a smirk as he directed his attention to the view outside the window. He was alone in the classroom of his second year in senior high. He didn't bother hurrying; his mind would probably just wander on its own as soon as he went home, anyway.

Snow started to fall and he busied himself as he observed the different minuscule patterns on each snowflake, his finger rhythmically tapping the hard wooden desk. Instinctively, he remembered one day during winter, a few more months before his graduation, his little kouhai was fuming.

_How sad life is,_

_Time never waits._

_How something so little, seems so huge in my eyes._

_Your face I remember,_

_Each emotion it expresses,_

_Taken by a camera,_

_Don't let me be a memory._

"_**Fuji-sempai! Stop taking pictures!" the freshman demanded heatedly, scurrying over to grab the camera from his sempai's hand. "Maa… maa…Echizen-kun," Fuji had reputed, his close-eyed smile gracing his face. "It's not as if I'm selling them to your fangirls or anything." He said, chuckling at the annoyed look the boy was giving him.**_

"_**Like hell," the boy spat, lounging forward only to fall on the snow-veiled ground. "You hate to share."**_

"_**True," the fair-haired boy affirmed, "Very true. It's quite frightening how well you know me."**_

"_**Not as scary as how annoying you can be," Ryoma argued, trying to grab the camera only to have the prodigy pull it beyond his small reach. "I'm only taking school memory pictures. I don't suppose that's against the law is it?" the sophomore stated, calmly smiling, amused at his kouhai's antics.**_

"_**Isn't it too early to take school memories?"**_

_A memory I never wanted to be,_

_Yet ultimately,_

_It is what I am deemed to be._

_Forgotten even, beneath the rain, or even the snow,_

_Under the stars, or the moon or the skies,_

_I will be what I don't want to be._

_Don't let me be a memory._

"_**It's better now or never, Echizen-kun." Fuji replied. He tilted his head slightly when he realized that the boy had looked away, a frown creasing his forehead. "Echizen-kun?"**_

"_**I was just wondering…" the dark-haired boy muttered, snow starting to cloud his black hair that shimmered green, "…what am I to sempai?"**_

"_**Am I just gonna be a memory to you?"**_

_Let me hear your voice._

_Don't tell me so._

_Will you still be there on the other side,_

_Or will you vanish,_

_Forgetting me,_

_Like a memory I don't want to be?_

_**Fuji blinked. He hadn't anticipated that. His mouth opened briefly before stopping himself, vaguely realizing that he has no way to reply. Dumbfounded, the feeling was so foreign to him, and he just stood in silence, camera forgotten in his hand, as he stared at the golden-eyed boy.**_

"_**I won't be a memory."**_

_**The sudden statement made him raise his eyebrows. "Oh?" He replied casually, the twelve-year-old was grinning. "Not until I beat you."**_

_**Fuji was speechless a moment before laughter took over him as his mind finally registered what the boy had said. "What's so funny?" the younger junior high student gave him an indignant look before a smile graced his pale face once more, walking towards the shorter boy.**_

_Let me hear your voice._

_Tell me what's in your mind,_

_The feelings you feel,_

_Beneath those eyes._

_Let me know, and I'll let you know,_

_I'll make you know._

_I won't be forgotten._

_**He amusedly stroked the boy's hair, clearing it of its white blanket before kneeling down in front of the boy. The younger boy smirked then, "When I do beat you, then I suppose it'll be Fuji-sempai who'll be a memory, huh?"**_

_**Fuji's smile vanished for a split second. Arrogant brat. His smile returned, only wider and a lot more amused. Golden eyes blinked at the smile, the very smile that screamed caution in Ryoma's mind. And his mind went blank when those smiling lips caressed his own.**_

_**Eyes widened in sheer shock, and before he could respond or stop his brain from malfunctioning, he heard a click and blindly saw a flash before the genius pulled away and smirked, "Then I suppose I'll have to play seriously ne?"**_

_I won't be a memory._

_Not just a memory._

_Not like a photo, or like a portrait,_

_I'll be someone who's there._

_I won't wither away._

_I won't be a memory._

_**Fuji watched in sadistic amusement as he saw the blush that tinted the freshman's cheeks. It took a few moments to register on the kouhai's head before he saw the camera and bringing two and two together… Fuji ran for it.**_

"_**FUJI-SEMPAI!"**_

_You're not a memory yet,… _Fuji mused as a genuine smile portrayed the blue-eyed boy's face. His eyes twinkled with a new light as he spotted a raven head contrasting the white portrait, making its way through the snow and into the school building, _..and I don't suppose I am… not for a very long time._

_Beneath any weather,_

_I still remember._

_And you do too._

_I'm not a memory,_

_I haven't forgotten._

_And neither have you._

**Fin.**

* * *

A/n: I actually like this fanfiction… I suppose it's alright. The poem's sort of mixed up though… kindly pardon me… wait, some lines actually rhyme? Oo

A/n2: I'm actually trying to write a fanfiction for every pairing I like only that'll be too hard so I don't suppose you'll wait for it soon. Besides, I'm lucky with this one since I only made it in 15 minutes top!

A/n3: Someone who reviewed informed me that this seems similar to a FujiRyo DJ entitled Omoide Sasenaide translated by Aku-Tenshi-san. Anon-san, I do believe I've read that DJ before so let's just say this'll be inspired by that, shall we?

Ja!


End file.
